Vampires Lullaby
by StawberryFreak
Summary: Hidupku sudah ditadkirkan menjadi 'Sacrificial Bride', aku hidup bersama keenam Sakamaki bersaudara. Dimana aku memang hanya sebagai mangsa mereka, apa yang bisa kuharapkan? / WARNINGS INSIDE/Yui, Sakamaki Brothers and Mukami Brothers inside./ Don't be a silent reader, pls / Route #3 : Red Moon Doesn't Ever Change
1. R1: S for Sakamaki Brothers

**Diabolik Lovers officially made by ****Reject**

**Fiction Plot ****©StawberryFreak**

**Warnings : **Yandere!Sakamaki Brothers, human Yui, violence (a little). Don't like, don't read. Well, anggaplah Yui Komori itu dirimu, fansgirls.

.

.

.

**Vampires Lullaby**

**Route #1 : S for Sakamaki**

Derapan suara kaki menggema ditiap koridor yang dilewati gadis berambut blonde. Suasana gelap nan horror memang selalu meliputi mansion keluarga Sakamaki.

Karpet berwarna merah terbentang ditiap jalan berkeramik hitam. Perabotan yang terlihat mahal dan mewah menghiasi bagian dalam mansion luas tersebut.

Tidak sedikit juga cermin-cermin hias tergantung dengan indahnya di dinding.

Meski mansion itu sangatlah besar dan luas, debu hampir tidak terlihat di tiap sudut benda-benda maupun sarang laba-laba di langit-langit dinding. Tempat itu benar-benar dijaga dan dirawat dengan baik oleh entah siapa.

Keheningan selalu dirasakan Yui Komori, pendatang baru yang sekarang ini tinggal bersama keenam Sakamaki bersaudara disaat sendirian maupun bersama-sama dengan keenam pemuda yang dilahirkan sebagai vampire. Kamar mereka semua terpisah dengan perabotan kesukaan mereka dalam kamar masing-masing.

Yui sendiri memiliki kamar yang terletak paling jauh, di lantai tiga ujung koridor, dan hanya untuk pergi ke kamarnya pun membuat si gadis pirang merasa kelelahan kecuali untuk mereka—vampire—yang dengan mudahnya teleportasi ketempat lain sesuka hatinya.

Sekarang ini dia harus mencari Ayato yang menyuruhnya untuk membuatkan _takoyaki_, tapi dia sekarang tersesat entah dimana, kakinya lelah mengelilingi koridor yang sama selama sepuluh menit—mengingat dia baru tinggal disana dan mansion itu luas sekali sampai-sampai dia tersesat.

Iris merah muda yang hampir mirip gambar kelelawar itu sudah memeriksa ditiap ruangan. Kali ini tangannya membuka kenop pintu ruang musik tempat dimana piano hitam elegan berdiri dengan kursi keluarga dan jendela besar yang langsung mempertontokan cahaya rembulan. Sekali lagi Ayato tidak ada ia lihat keberadaannya.

Pastinya anak kelima dari Sakamaki bersaudara itu sudah menunggu lama.

"_Nee~ nee~_ Ayato mengisengimu lagi ya?" Yui pun tahu persis siapa pemilik suara yang terdengar nakal itu, "Ayato sedari tadi memperhatikanmu mondar-mandir loh, lucu sekali~".

Terdengar suara decihan dari Ayato yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Yui dan menggenggam bahu gadis itu. "Kau ini mengganggu kesenanganku saja, Raito.."

Yui kaget—hampir saja pingsan dibuat Ayato, tapi beruntunglah dia bukan orang yang terkena penyakit serangan jantung. "Hahaha, sesuai dugaan kau akan tersesat, _chichinashi_" ucap angkuh Ayato diiringi bibirnya yang membentuk seringaian—membuat Yui takut. Sekarang dirinya makin merasa terpojok dengan adanya dua vampire di dekatnya.

"M-maaf Ayato-kun.. ano, bahuku sakit.."

Ayato mendekatkan bibir ketelinga Yui, "oh? Kukira kau harus menerima hukuman dari _ore-sama_."

"T-tapi, bukan kah kamu hanya iseng padaku?"

"Kau berani melawanku, haa?" Ayato mulai geram dan menampakkan seringai kesalnya.

Raito menghampiri Yui yang sedang menunduk karena tahu Ayato sedang marah karena kata-kata yang barusan dia ucapkan. Tapi memang benar, bukan Yui yang salah kan?

"Aah~ bitch-chan, aku jadi lapar.." Mendengar itu, Yui menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seketika Raito mendekati gigi taringnya ke leher Yui tapi dengan segera Ayato menyingkirkan wajah Raito dan membuat Raito mundur kebelakang.

Pergelangan tangan Yui pun di genggam erat oleh Ayato, "Oi! _Ore-sama_ ini juga lebih dulu lapar! _Chichinashi_, berhubung kau tidak jadi membuatkanku _takoyaki_, bagaimana kau ganti rugi dengan darahmu?"

"A-apa—Ngh!" lenguhan sakit Yui terdengar setelah ia merasakan jaringan kulit bagian lehernya ditembus taring Ayato.

Raito pun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku saudaranya yang memperlakukan mangsa Sakamaki bersaudara itu sesuka hatinya. "_Maa~ maa~_ aku juga.." sejenak Raito menyentuhkan bibirnya dipaha Yui dan kemudian melanjutkan, "ingin merasakan darahnya yang manis.."

"U-ukh.. h-hentikan.." bisik Yui dengan suara yang sangat kecil, tenaganya sudah hilang entah kemana untuk menghentikan mereka berdua.

"_Onegai.."_

Dia hanya bisa pasrah, kalau begini terus dia akan...

"Kalian berdua, cepat hentikan."

Mendadak, dua pasang mata menatap orang yang berani-beraninya menggangu acara 'makan malam spesial' mereka. Kedua pemuda itu melepaskan taringnya dari kulit putih Yui, membuat si mangsa menghela nafas aman sementara. "Komori Yui, kembali ke kamarmu sekarang."

Bagaikan disihir, Yui segera melakukan apa yang pemuda berkacamata itu minta. Dengan jalan yang sedikit terhuyung, gadis blonde itu berusaha jalan sebaik mungkin agar tidak mendapat bentakan lagi dari Reiji.

Ayato menghela nafas, "kali ini apa Reiji?" ujarnya kesal saat Yui sudah tidak tampak di penglihatan mereka. Raito duduk diatas meja kecil dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik saudara angkatnya.

"Kalian tahu Mukami bersaudara kan?" kata Reiji, spontan langsung to the point. Mata Ayato dan Raito menatap terkejut langsung.

Kanato tiba-tiba datang dengan memeluk boneka Teddy-nya seperti biasa, dia langsung mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan melewati ekspresi kedua saudara kandungnya. Musuh terbesar mereka, saudara Mukami yang brengsek.

**. . .**

Di dalam kamar yang bernuansa merah muda, Yui duduk di ranjangnya kemudian melepas jepitan bunga tiga warnanya dan menggumamkan apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah melihat ekspresi Reiji yang kelihatan marah.

Bisa saja dia berbuat salah kemudian dengan disengaja Reiji menuangkan bubuk racun ke makanannya? Atau bisa lebih buruk lagi, dia akan mengancam dan mungkin akan dibunuh diam-diam saat dia tidur.

"Tuhan, semoga semuanya baik-baik saja.."

"—Hn, mungkin harapanmu tidak akan terkabul." suara tenang Shu terdengar dan secara otomatis kepala Yui menoleh bersama dengan surai kuning lembutnya yang tergerai. "S-shu-san? Subaru-kun.. juga, a-ada apa?"

Shu menghampiri ranjang Yui dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya di sana. "Kami hanya disuruh menjagamu.."

"Oi! Kalau kau tidur bagaimana mau jaga dia!?" bentak pemuda berambut putih yang hampir saja memecahkan barang di kamar Yui. "Tch, _urusai_.." mendengar jawaban singkat dari Shu, pemuda berpakaian berantakan itu mengepalkan tangannya—ingin menciptakan lukisan biru ke wajah Shu.

Yui membuka mulutnya, "kalau kau mau bertanya kami menjagamu untuk apa, jangan harap kau dapat alasannya!" dan dengan itu mulut Yui kembali tertutup.

Seketika perasaan Yui menjadi aneh, seperti seseorang sedang mengawasinya. Dia pun berdiri didepan jendela dan melihat taman yang hanya mendapat sedikit penerangan. _"Ahaha, pasti Cuma perasaanku saja.."_ batinnya berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dipegangnya rosario pink dengan erat dan ia kembali berdoa.

**. . .**

Diluar mansion keluarga Sakamaki, pemuda berambut hitam memandangi jendela kamar yang lampunya masih menyala. Sekilas senyuman menghiasi wajahnya dan dengan itu ia berlalu pergi bersama ketiga saudaranya yang lain.

"Jadi itu yang namanya Yui-chan?" ucap salah satu dari mereka dengan riang.

Anak paling tertua hanya menjawab tenang diliputi bibirnya yang melengkung keatas, "benar. Sebentar lagi kalau kalian mau, kita bisa mengambilnya.."

.

.

.

**Route #1**—end.

* * *

**A/N** : Ah, baru prologue! staw-chan sudah membuatnya seperti ini, dan ta-daa! terimakasih banyak sudah mau membacanya XD berharap yang sudah membaca **tidak menjadi silent-reader**, tinggalkan jejak ya :3

NEXT IN VAMPIRES LULLABY : **Route #2 ****Day-to-day of a Strange Family.**


	2. R2: Day-to-day of a Strange Family

**Diabolik Lovers ****officially made by Reject**

**Fiction Plot ****©StawberryFreak**

**Warnings : **Yandere!Sakamaki Brothers, human Yui, violence (a little). Don't like, don't read. Well, anggaplah Yui Komori itu dirimu, fansgirls.

.

.

.

**Vampires Lullaby**

**Route #2 : Day-to-day of a Strange Family**

Pukul setengah delapan malam.

Keluarga Sakamaki beserta _sacrificial bride_ mereka berada di ruang makan untuk menyantap hidangan yang disediakan butler sesuai dengan menu yang telah Reiji siapkan.

"Makanan yang sehat dapat menyegarkan tubuh jadi semuanya harus mengikuti menu makanan yang tiap hari ku jadwalkan" setidaknya itulah kalimat Reiji saat pertama kali Yui makan di mansion itu lalu dibalas dengan lenguhan dan protes kelima saudaranya. Reiji hanya terdiam sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Dengan berdeham sedikit Reiji kemudian berkata, "kalau ada yang membantah, aku akan mendisiplinkan kalian, tanpa terkecuali."

Sampai sekarang pun belum ada yang ingin protes tentang makanan yang disajikan sang pengurus keluarga kecuali yang dirinya terlalu 'rajin' menerima hukuman dari Reiji.

Yui menatap mereka semua makan dengan lahap kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke piring miliknya yang masih tersisa setengah porsi. "Oi, _chichinashi_, kau harus makan banyak kalau tidak kau akan jadi kurus!" Ayato yang menyadari ketidak nafsuan makan Yui segera berkomentar, kemudian ditimpali Kanato, "kau juga harus meminum jus cranberry, kalau terkena anemia bisa gawat.. benar kan, Teddie? Kau juga harus membunuh Yui kalau dia tidak mau melaksanakan perintahku.."

Anggukan pelan dari Yui cukup membuat mereka semua mengerti kalau gadis berambut soft yellow itu menanggapi. Kedua tangan Yui segera memegang peralatan makan dan dilahapnya nasi kari sayuran yang hanya tinggal setengah porsi.

Hening kembali. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara dentingan alat makan yang beradu dengan piring perak yang diukir dengan indahnya. Gelas bening berisi jus cranberry yang tampak menggoda pun tidak menyita perhatian Yui, padahal dia sudah diperingatkan untuk meminumnya.

Kedua iris Yui bergerak memandangi keadaan di luar jendela, dia merasa ada yang mengawasi selain para Sakamaki bersaudara. "Ano.. aku sudah selesai, s-sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah.." dengan itu si gadis pirang permisi pergi dari ruang makan dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Seperti biasa, dia menyita waktu kurang lebih sepuluh menit untuk sampai ke pintu kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu kayu berukiran bunga itu dan masuk kedalam kamar lalu menutupnya pelan, setelah itu dia menyandarkan tubuhnya kepintu dan menghela nafas kecil.

Mengapa dia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?

Perlahan sepatu bot coklatnya diletakkan disamping pintu kemudian kakinya melangkah dan membawa tubuhnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Jarinya menggenggam keran air dan memutarnya, air hangat pun keluar tertampung dalam bathtub.

Semenit kemudian, dilepasnya baju blouse pink serta celana pendek yang menutupi bagian bawahnya, tak lupa dengan pakaian dalam yang masih melindungi bagian tubuhnya juga di pisahkan sementara dari tubuhnya yang kecil.

Sekarang seluruh tubuhnya sudah terekspos dengan bebas tanpa ada sehelai benang.

Yui menutup keran, masuk kedalam bathtub dan membasahi dirinya dengan air. Matanya masih terbuka memandangi air yang ia sentuh dengan jari telunjuknya. Refleksi wajahnya yang kacau terlihat di genangan air.

"Ayah.. ada dimana?" gumam Yui dengan suara yang kecil, kemudian dia meraih sabun dan mulai membersihkan dirinya.

**. . . . .**

Sekarang gadis beriris merah muda itu sudah memakai seragamnya dengan lengkap, dia memandangi dirinya di cermin besar kemudian menutup matanya.

"Ehum~ meski kau sudah mandi, aroma darahmu masih saja tercium, bitch-chan~" Raito tiba-tiba dibelakang Yui dan dengan segera Yui membuka mata lalu bergerak pelan menjauh dari seorang vampire yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakangnya.

"R-raito-kun? A-ada apa?"

"_Nandemo nai yo_~ aku hanya lapar.."

Pergelangan tangan Yui di genggam erat oleh Raito yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher jenjang si gadis. Dengan mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Yui segera menahan nafas dan bersiap merasakan sakit lagi.

Mendadak pintu terbuka dan tampaklah sosok Reiji dan Kanato, "ditinggal sebentar saja kau sudah melakukan hal ini, Raito". Hanya dengan mendengar itu, pemuda ber-hoodie tudung bulu itu mengurungkan niatnya yang hampir terlaksana.

"Heee~? Tapi Reiji sendiri juga mau mencicipi rasa darahnya bitch-chan kan?" si pemuda yang memakai topi fedoras itu berusaha menggoda si pendisplin agar terbujuk ingin menancapkan taringnya ke dalam tubuh Yui.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Raito dan Kanato ingin langsung 'menyerang' gadis yang sekarang hanya menatap mereka satu persatu dengan takut.

Coba saja bayangkan jika gigi taring yang tajam menusuk kulitmu, apa yang akan dirasakan saat benda asing masuk kedalam tubuhmu? Bagaikan pisau yang terasah sangat tajam dan kemudian bilah perak itu menggores setiap permukaan daging yang melekat pada tulangmu.

Yui bergerak mundur—takut kalau darahnya akan dihisap—tapi gerakannya terhenti karena merasa dirinya menabrak seseorang. Subaru menatap perempuan yang berani menabraknya, "kau ini menyebalkan sekali.."

"Ah.. gomenasai.." segera Yui meminta maaf dan menatap satu-satu keenam pemuda vampire yang tanpa alasan masuk sembarang ke kamarnya. "A-ada apa kalian semua kesini?" tanya Yui dengan takut tetapi tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Teddie, kita akan sama-sama membunuh mereka berempat kan?" Kanato angkat bicara meski hanya ditujukan ke boneka beruang kesayangannya yang memakai eyepatch.

"Membunuh? Siapa yang akan dibunuh?" batin Yui kaget. "Jangan dipikirkan, kami disini hanya memastikan kau sudah siap pergi atau belum, bukan bermaksud mengkhawatirkanmu!" Subaru langsung mencelos begitu saja dengan sifatnya yang tidak mau mengakui hal sebenarnya, dan berharap dengan itu Yui tidak memikirkan perkataan Kanato.

Ayato menepuk pundak Yui kasar dan mendorongnya keluar kamar, diikuti dengan kelima saudaranya yang lain.

Langkah kaki mereka menggema saat mereka melewati koridor, sinar rembulan mulai menampakkan diri dari awan dan cahayanya merembes masuk kedalam jendela. Si gadis yang sekarang berjalan paling belakang itu hanya merenung, berusaha berpikir positif dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa perasaan aneh yang dia rasakan tadi cepat menghilang.

Tangan lembut Yui tertiba dipegang oleh Reiji kemudian pemuda berkacamata itu berdeham, "kalian duluan saja ke mobil.. aku ingat ada urusan sebentar dengannya, ku susul delapan menit lagi".

Shu menatap intens saudara kandungnya. "Bukan apa-apa, Shu.." ucap Reiji solah membaca pikiran kakaknya yang bertanya 'kau mau apa?'.

Dan dengan itu, mereka semua berlalu pergi. Kini hanya tinggal Yui dengan Reiji yang sekarang dalam posisi tidak menguntungkan bagi sang gadis.

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah berusaha menahannya dari tadi.. kenapa bau darahmu begitu memikatku?" kepala Yui dihadahkan ke kiri dengan kasar, lehernya yang putih bersih terpampang jelas dikedua iris violet milik Reiji. "R-reiji-san, yang lain s-sudah menunggu" gelisah Yui mencoba cari cara untuk lepas dari posisi sekarang ini.

Tubuhnya bergemetar takut disandaran dinding, sementara mata pemuda dihadapannya menusuk lebih dalam seolah ingin membuatnya tidak berdaya ditangannya. "Tadi aku sudah bilang delapan menit lagi aku akan kesana, jadi.. aku akan menepatinya.."

"—Kkh!"

Reiji menghisap hemoglobin Yui sampai dirinya merasa terpenuhi, tangannya bergetar merasakan kekuatan dari dalam dirinya menjadi maksimal. "Memang tidak salah kau menjadi korban para vampire seperti kami, hahaha.."

Yui hanya menunduk terdiam mendengar kata 'korban'.

"Sekarang tutup matamu sampai ku memperbolehkan kau membuka matamu lagi. Patuhi kata-kataku jika kau masih ingin bola matamu tersambung syarafnya dengan otakmu, atau kau memang ingin mengalami kebutaan agar kau bisa selalu bergantung padaku, hn?"

"T-tidak! Maafkan aku.."

"Bagus. Sekarang tutup.."

Sejenak Yui merasakan tubuhnya melawan gravitasi, setelahnya suara Reiji keluar tanda mengizinkannya untuk membuka mata. Tubuhnya—secara utuh pasti—sudah berada di depan pintu limousine hitam, baru kali ini dia merasakan teleportasi. Yui masuk kedalam mobil diiringi dengan Reiji. Gadis itu duduk di sebelah Ayato, seperti biasa.

Iris hijau Ayato melihat tanda gigitan di lehernya dan pemuda berambut merah kecoklatan itu tahu sendiri asal muasal yang melakukannya, "Ck! Apa yang kau lakukan Reiji?! Kau mau mencari masalah kepada _ore-sama_ ini, hah!?" teriak Ayato dengan emosi yang tiba-tiba meningkat. Raito yang mengerti apa maksud teriakan kesal dari saudara kandungnya itu pun menyeringai penuh arti.

"Hee~ benar kan apa dugaanku? Reiji juga tidak bisa menahan hasratnya~"

"Apa masalahnya bagimu, Raito?"

"Kalian ini.. diamlah!" bentak Subaru.

"Teddie.. mereka sekarang berkelahi karena Yui.. lucu kan?"

Ayato hanya mendecih kemudian menatap Yui dengan kesal, "kau! Lihat saja nanti disekolah,akan ku hukum karena menyerahkan tubuhmu pada orang lain!"

Mata Yui menatap takut Ayato, kemudian cepat-cepat pandangannya teralih kepada vampire-vampire yang sedang ribut karena permasalahan Reiji—kecuali Shu yang masih dengan tenangnya mengacuhkan saudara-saudaranya dan lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan musik.

Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini Yui merasa waktu terus berjalan cepat. Mungkin karena dia terlalu banyak melamun atau apa, dia sendiri pun tidak mengerti. Sekarang, mobil limousine yang mereka tumpangi sudah berada didepan sekolah mereka.

Bisa dikatakan, tempat tersebut bukan seperti sekolah melainkan istana. Bangunan yang terdiri dari tiga lantai itu tak kalah luasnya dengan mansion milik keluarga Sakamaki.

Masih dengan dilengkapi fasilitas yang melebihi kata cukup memadai, seragam sekolah mereka pun juga tak terkira harganya. Kurang lebih 5.700 yen.

Terkejut?

Setelah melewati dua koridor bersama-sama, Ayato, Yui serta Kanato berpisah dari keempat saudara lainnya karena berbeda pembagian kelas. Semuanya masih tampak sama kecuali papan tulis mereka yang berisikan soal-soal latihan yang sudah diajarkan 2 minggu lalu.

"Aaah, aku jadi malas mengerjakannya!" Mudah bagi Ayato yang kecerdasannya melebihi murid ber-IQ normal. Kanato masih berdiam diri disudut kelas sambil berbicara sendiri dengan bonekanya, kemudian duduk dan mengerjakan semua soal dengan cermat.

Sedangkan Yui sendiri?

Kedua iris indahnya menatap serius angka-angka dan huruf yang bercampur menjadi satu dipapan tulis, tangannya bergerak pelan mencatat soal dan mengerjakannya.

Jari telunjuk dan tengah Ayato memutar pensil mekanik hitam diatas meja, bosan. Dirinya memandangi Yui dengan tidak tahan untuk mencicipi darah gadis perawan itu dan memenuhi kepuasan hasratnya. Apa lagi dia belum menjalankan hukumannya terhadap Yui.

Ayato pun berdiri, bermaksud menyuruh Yui untuk mengikutinya kemana dia akan pergi. "T-tapi aku belum selesai mengerjakannya.." gadis pirang itu beralasan.

"Itu gampang saja, nanti dirumah akan kubantu! Sekarang ikut aku!"

Keributan itu nampaknya diacuhkan oleh Kanato yang masih asik sendiri.

"K-kanato-kun.. tolong.." ucap Yui dengan pasrah namun tidak ada tanggapan dari si psikopat ungu itu, dia memang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika sudah ada 'urusan' dengan salah satu keenam vampire bersaudara yang tidak rukun ini.

Dirinya pun menurut saja saat pergelangan tangannya digenggam erat oleh Ayato dan dibawa pergi entah kemana.

**. . . . .**

Kedua matanya terbuka perlahan. Setelah sepenuhnya sadar, Yui teringat sesuatu kemudian mengusap pelan leher jenjangnya yang terdapat bekas gigitan Ayato. Rasa sakit yang tadi sangat terasa mulai berangsur-angsur menghilang. Wajahnya ia tundukkan dengan rasa sedih.

Kenapa mereka memperlakukannya sangat kejam dan sadis?

Apa salah dirinya sampai diperlakukan seperti itu?

Masih dengan banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya, suara gerakan tubuh yang bergesek dengan seprei ranjang didengar oleh gadis pirang itu. Dia baru ingat kalau saat ini masih berada dalam UKS laki-laki—bukan karena tersesat, melainkan tadinya ia diseret ke sini dan di 'lahap' oleh Ayato dan langsung ditinggalkan sendiri disini lalu tidak sadarkan diri.

Siluet tubuh yang ingin berdiri terlihat dari salah satu gorden ranjang UKS. "Aku harus benar-benar pergi dari sini sebelum dia melihatku!" batin Yui mulai panik, otaknya merespon agar kakinya dapat ia gerakkan dan segera kabur dari tempat itu.

"—Hee?"

Terlambat.

"Ternyata ada juga perempuan yang berani ke sini ya? Sendirian pula~" ujar seseorang dengan nada girang, mirip seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru. "A-aku tidak.. _ettou_—maafkan aku!" seru Yui dengan tubuhnya yang ia tundukkan tanda meminta maaf.

Yui memandangi pemuda dihadapannya sejenak. Rambut kuning-hazelnya sangat berantakan, mata aquatic cemerlangnya mencerminkan dirinya yang sedang amat-sangat ceria. Mengingatkannya sedikit pada Shu meski dia jarang sekali tersenyum seperti orang ini.

"_Mou_,kenapa melamun? Kau juga mengidolakanku? Aaah, _shimatta_! Kenapa sih perempuan senang sekali mengejar-ngejar idolanya!?" keluh kesah pemuda itu membuat Yui sedikit bingung.

Idola? Bahkan dia tidak tahu orang-orang seperti apa yang mengisi sekolah ini. Sepengetahuan dia, hanya keenam saudara Sakamaki itu lah yang berbeda dari yang lain.

"Oh, baguslah kalau kau bukan seperti yang kupikirkan~!" tiba-tiba lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh pemuda itu.

Yui menatap wajahnya dengan kedua iris merah muda indahnya tapi kemudian matanya resah melihat sesuatu yang berbentuk bundar bertengger di dinding.

Jam sebelas malam lewat tigabelas menit.

Gadis itu sadar bahwa dia akan telat untuk sampai didepan limousine dan akan mendapat teguran lagi dari Reiji tentang 'kedisiplinan'.

"Eh? A-ah, a-aku melupakan sesuatu, sebaiknya aku pergi! Maafkan aku telah mengganggu waktumu!" dan dengan cekatan, Yui segera menghambur keluar dan berusaha lari secepat yang ia mampu.

Kemudian, tanpa seorang pun tahu, pemuda tadi memampangkan seringaiannya dan tertawa lepas.

Tawa sakrastik.

"Hahahaha! Memang benar apa yang kau katakan waktu itu, dia sangat manis!"

Seseorang lainnya mendadak muncul dibelakangnya, hanya tersenyum. "Mereka berdua sudah setuju kalau perempuan itu menjadi milik kita.. kalau si Sakamaki itu mendatangi kita, aku ingin membuktikan kepada mereka siapa yang lebih berkuasa."

"Ya~ ya. kuharap dia mudah ditaklukan dengan rencana kita, pasti akan berhasil, Ruki. Hahaha~"

"Tentu saja."

Pemuda berambut hitam bertepi putih itu membuka kenop pintu dan keluar bersama saudaranya yang merupakan anak kedua.

Meninggalkan satu jejak tetesan darah Yui yang berada dilantai putih polos ruang UKS itu.

.

.

.

**Route #2**—end.

* * *

**A/N** : Yosh~ untung saja bisa update tepat waktu XD rencana staw-chan untuk mempublish chapter kedua 'Vampires Lullaby' tanggal **22/03/2014 **ternyata sukses~ dan OTANJOBI OMEDETOU untuk AYATO SAKAMAKI~! (penggemar berat Ayato) ^ ^a

ah, staw-chan tulis fict ini sambil dengar lagu keren dari Ayato, Shuu dan Subaru :v ada yang mau dengar~? copy-paste saja link yang didalam kurung :3 ( post/80276242122/diabolik-lovers-more-blood-opening-c-reject)

Well, untuk chapter depan Mukami Brothers sudah pada bermunculan (?) so stay tune dan **jangan menjadi** **silent reader**! tinggalkan reviewnya ya~

.

.

.

**Reply for the reader's review**

** Catmiko **: Terimakasih banyak sebelumnya~ well, Subaru belum memukul Shu, baru 'ingin' memukul XD  
Ayato menyuruh Yui membuatkan Takoyaki but Ayato hilang dluan padahal Yui belum tahu apa-apa tentang seluk beluk rumah itu (dia engga tahu dimana dapur, lol), well aku sudah ceritakan disana bahwa Yui baru tinggal disana (aku jelaskan diparagraf ke lima)

** kichikuri61** : _arigatou_ sudah memberi review! Maaf, karena chapter pertama jadi dibuat pendek dulu~ chapter berikutnya staw-chan usahakan buat lebih dari 2k words kok XD

** TheFujoshiOne** : ah, _doumo_ ri-chan~ maaf gegara aku anda jadi suka Diabolik Lovers :3 (bawa virus kau ini, staw-chan :v) _Ha'i_~ aku akan usahakan adegan SubaruxYui diperpanjang 'sedikit' :v

NEXT IN VAMPIRES LULLABY : **Route #3 Red Moon Doesn't Ever Change**


	3. R3: Red Moon Doesn't Ever Change

**Diabolik Lovers ****officially made by Reject**

**Fiction Plot ****©StawberryFreak**

**Warnings : **Yandere!Sakamaki Brothers, human Yui, violence (a little), well, agak OOC dan dimohon maafkan karena banyak sekali kekurangannya~

Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

**Vampires Lullaby**

**Route #3 : Red Moon Doesn't Ever Change.**

Tangan Yui meletakkan tas jinjing sekolahnya di atas meja. Setelah menghela nafas lelah, diambrukkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Padahal di sekolah tadi dia pingsan dan tertidur setengah jam lamanya, tapi tubuhnya masih terasa seperti membawa batu besar.

"Wajahmu pucat, _chichinashi_, ada apa?"

Langsung saja Yui terduduk di kasur dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah si pemilik suara. Ayato Sakamaki.

Mendadak kilasan kejadian di sekolah tadi menghantui pikirannya, apa mungkin dia kelelahan pertanda kekurangan darah karena Ayato menghisap darahnya terlalu banyak tadi sampai pingsan?

Banyak sekali yang ingin Yui tanyakan tapi otaknya menyuruh untuk menahan pertanyaan itu, jadi dia hanya menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu, mungkin hanya kelelahan" kemudian diperlihatkan senyuman manis terbaiknya agar pemuda di hadapannya ini percaya dan berharap agar Ayato segera pergi dari kamarnya.

Ia terlalu takut untuk berhadapan dengan Sakamaki bersaudara itu, bahkan jika ia sudah dalam kekuasaan mereka saat mereka akan menghisap darahnya, dia sendiri tidak akan mampu melawan.

"Aku ingin melihat ekspresi ketakutanmu! Ayo cepat tunjukkan pada ore-sama sekarang!" perintah Ayato yang kemudian duduk di kasurnya dan mengangkat kaki seperti biasa cara ia duduk; membuat Yui semakin takut karena posisi Ayato yang sudah hampir mendekatinya.

"Hmph, padahal tadi aku ingin sekali meminum darahmu sambil melihat wajahmu yang penuh kesakitan! Tapi kau malah pingsan duluan!"

"Eh?"

Dalam sekejap perasaan takut Yui hilang berganti dengan keheranan.

"Ng, kenapa? Aku memang tidak menghisap darahmu sama sekali kok! Kau pingsan karena ketakutan, bodoh."

"Kalau bukan dia yang meminum darahku, mengapa aku bisa masih kelelahan seperti ini?" batin Yui mulai bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Seakan bisa membaca pikiran si perempuan bersurai _soft yellow_ itu, Ayato langsung mendekati Yui yang berada di sebelahnya dan membuka dua kancing kemeja sekolahnya dari atas.

Ada bekas gigitan di antara perbatasan leher dengan bahunya.

"Sialan!"

Tangan Yui langsung ditarik Ayato tanpa perasaan, mereka keluar dari ruangan Yui dari menuruni tangga menuju ruang keluarga. Yui sendiri kewalahan mengikuti cepatnya pergerakan kaki Ayato dan hampir saja jatuh kalau pemuda yang menggeretnya pergi itu tidak berhenti berjalan.

Iris hijau cemerlang Ayato beradu pandang dengan iris biru laut Shuu. Pemuda yang selalu terlihat malas itu baru saja ingin ke kamarnya tapi niatnya untuk tidur lebih nyaman di kasur empuk miliknya diurungkan karena sudah melihat ekspresi Ayato yang menimbulkan aura kemarahan.

"Kali ini apa lagi, hn?" ujar Shuu dengan malas.

"Aku yakin bukan kau yang menghisap darahnya!"

"Memang bukan."

"Tch, kalau kutemukan orangnya, kubunuh dia.." gumam kesal si pemuda bersurai merah kecoklatan itu.

Tanpa mendengar apa yang Ayato minta, Shuu langsung kembali ke ruang keluarga. Dirinya memang _household_ di kediaman Sakamaki, tapi daripada muncul masalah baru lebih baik mengikuti apa yang diminta si pria egois itu.

. . . . .

Pintu ruang keluarga ditendang Ayato sehingga terbuka lebar. Refleks, makhluk-makhluk yang berada dalam ruangan itu langsung menoleh ke arah si pelaku.

"Mana sopan santunmu, Ayato?" ucap tenang Reiji sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"A-ayato-kun, sakit.." Yui mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggaman Ayato tapi hanya dibalas dengusan kesal dari pemuda tersebut dan makin dieratkan genggaman dipergelangan tangannya.

Kanato tersenyum sesaat, "nee~ Teddie, pertunjukkan akan segera dimulai, kamu senang kan?"

"Bisa kah kau diam, Kanato? Kalau kau ingin bermain boneka terus, pergilah ke kamarmu sekarang" bentak Subaru.

"_Maa maa~_ sekarang cepat katakan apa maumu Ayato, sebelum semuanya ribut."

Ayato memegang kepala Yui dan menengadahkan kepala perempuan itu ke samping dengan kasar, sehingga terlihatlah bekas gigitan terukir di perbatasan leher dengan bahu putih Yui.

"Bukan aku yang menggigitnya, kalau bukan kalian yang mengigitnya berarti dugaanku benar." Ayato menjelaskan maksudnya yang datang tiba-tiba tadi dengan nada suara yang rendah. Sejenak ruangan menjadi hening.

Memberi jawaban jelas untuk Ayato bahwa bukan mereka yang menggigitnya.

_Plak!_ Yui berhasil menepis tangan Ayato agar bisa lari dari ruangan itu; ruangan yang memunculkan aura dingin dari keenam saudara Sakamaki itu. Dia memang tahu mereka semua sangatlah tidak akur, apalagi untuk masalah sepele ini.

Setelah hilangnya suara derapan kaki Yui, Reiji angkat suara. "Yang kau pikirkan adalah empat orang bermarga Mukami itu 'kan, Ayato?"

"Hmm~ apapun itu, mereka memang hebat dalam bertindak cepat~ jadi kalau _bitch-_chan sudah masuk kedalam perangkap mereka, akan susah mengambilnya kembali~" Raito juga ikut bicara kemudian melepas topi fedorannya dan menyisir rambutnya kebelakang agar tidak menutupi penglihatannya dan mendesah pelan.

"Tsk, merepotkan sekali. Hancurkan saja Mukami brengsek itu." Subaru menimpali setelahnya mencaci-maki mereka.

Kanato yang duduk disamping Shuu hanya berbicara sendiri dengan bonekanya.

"Shuu, bagaimana menurutmu, haa?" Ayato yang masih kesal dengan tidak sabarnya menunggu jawaban pasti dari sang anak pertama yang kemudian hanya menjawab "hn" dengan tidak niat.

Tapi memang dalam hati Shuu, keinginannya sama kuat dengan Ayato untuk menjauhkan Mukami bersaudara dari wilayah mereka. Begitu pula dengan yang lainnya yang sudah yakin kalau Mukami bersaudaralah yang mendeklarasikan peperangan vampire lewat tubuh Yui.

Reiji berdeham dan meminta mereka semua agar bisa diatur, kemudian mereka semua mulai membuat rencana penghancuran.

Rencana penghancuran keempat laki-laki bermarga Mukami yang sudah seenak hatinya mengambil _sacrificial bride_ milik Sakamaki bersaudara.

. . . . .

Yui kini sedang duduk ditepi air ditemani cahaya bulan merah yang memantul di air. Sekilas air tersebut tampak seperti kolam darah namun terlihat cantik. Tak lupa juga hembusan angin malam yang membuat manusia biasa akan memutuskan berada didalam rumah yang hangat saja.

Untunglah Yui masih memakai seragam sekolahnya, dengan begitu dia bisa menyelipkan tangannya kedalam _blazer_-nya untuk menghangatkan diri.

Ia bergumam sendiri, menanyakan kenapa bulan berwarna merah darah.

Perasaannya mengatakan hal-hal buruk akan segera terjadi tapi langsung ia tepis dengan pemikiran positif, berharap agar semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja.

Tangan Yui mengambil ranting kayu kemudian memainkan air danau, refleksi dirinya di air terus di kacaukannya dan mendadak saja gadis itu teringat laki-laki yang ia temui di ruang kesehatan sekolah.

"Apa maksudnya mengidolakan?" dia berhenti berbicara sendirian sebentar untuk menghirup udara kemudian melanjutkan, "Dia itu terkenal atau mungkin dia—"

"—Aaah, aku ini model cover majalah~"

Mendengar suara asing, dengan cepat Yui langsung mengarahkan wajahnya ke sumber suara. Umur panjang untuk pemuda berambut kuning ini, baru saja di bicarakan langsung datang tiba-tiba.

"_D-domou_, ng.." Yui berdiri.

"Kou. Mukami Kou~"

"_Domou ne, Mukami-san_.. maaf kalau aku mengganggumu, tapi aku terkejut karena Mukami-san bisa berada disini."

Kou mengangkat kedua lengannya dan diletakkannya ke belakang kepalanya, "aku cuma mencari udara segar~ suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, tapi apa sopan seorang _lady_ tidak memberi tahu namanya?"

"M-maaf! Komori Yui, _desu_."

"Ahahaha, tingkahmu lucu sekali! Santai saja~"

Sejenak keadaan menjadi hening, tanpa ada yang menatap satu sama lain. Kou hanya menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat ke atas langit.

Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, rambut depan Kou terlalu panjang sehingga dikuncir ke belakang seperti anak yang baru masuk taman kanak-kanak. Dan karena itu pun, Yui tersenyum kecil.

"Mukami-san ternyata seorang model ya? Kenapa tidak langsung bekerja saja?" tanya Yui mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Ngomong-ngomong soal Mukami, keempat saudaraku yang lainnya juga bernama belakang Mukami jadi panggil saja aku Kou~ yah, Ru-chan menyuruhku sekolah, jadi apa boleh buat~"

"Ru-chan?"

Yui memiringkan kepalanya, tanda sedang bingung, namun setelahnya dia bisa merasakan ada siluet tubuh lainnya di belakang tubuhnya.

"Mukami Ruki, salam kenal."

"U-uwaa—?"

_BRUGH!_ "—Oi! Hati-hati dong! Untung saja tubuhku bisa menghalangimu untuk jatuh, kalau tidak kau sudah basah kuyup!" seorang lagi berteriak kesal di belakang Yui karena sudah dilabrak tubuh mungil milik gadis itu.

"Mou~ mou, jangan kasar terhadap gadis, Yuma-chan~"

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN PANGGIL AKU MEMAKAI CHAN CHAN CHAN!" pemuda itu berteriak lagi, membuat Yui takut dan segera menjauh dari dia. Rambut _hazelnut_-nya yang kepanjangan diikat setengah agar tidak menghalangi pemandangan si pemuda bertubuh besar itu.

"Maaf atas ketidaksopanan saudara-saudaraku, Yui-san." Ruki tersenyum lembut sehingga membuat wajah Yui agak merona karena terpana, tapi setelah itu dia merasa ada yang janggal. Kou bilang tadi ada empat?

Ruki pun membungkuk hormat kemudian berkata seolah dapat membaca pikiran Yui. "Saudaraku yang terakhir mungkin masih dibalik semak itu, melakukan hobi anehnya. Mungkin nanti dia akan keluar."

Kemudian Yui berdiam diri, tidak merespon ucapan Ruki maupun menatap mereka bertiga. Ia masih bingung dengan keadaan sekarang.

Sejenak Ruki, Kou dan Yuma memperhatikan gadis itu; yang kelihatan sedang berpikir keras. Memang banyak sekali pertanyaan yang dimiliki Yui, tapi dia tidak berani mempertanyakannya. Ruki kembali mendekati Yui dan menepuk pundak milik sang gadis.

Kenapa mereka bisa tiba-tiba saja muncul? Apa lagi dirinya sekarang masih berada dalam wilayah mansion keluarga Sakamaki. Atau mereka semua teman baru keluarga Sakamaki yang juga kemungkinan adalah—

.

.

"Kami adalah keturunan para vampire, bau darahmu tercium oleh kami jadi kami semua bisa sampai sini."

.

.

—seorang vampire.

.

.

.

**Route #3**—end.

* * *

**A/N : ***nangis kejer* hontou ni gomen untuk para readers atas banyaknya kekurangan dari fiksi saya yang satu ini! Maklumkan saya yang sudah lama sekali engga ketik cerita, karena lagi fokus ke project komik untuk pengambilan nilai :'3

Ngomong-ngomong, bicara soal chapter ketiga yang berjudul "Red moon Doesn't Ever Change" kemarin tanggal 15 April 2014 ada Eclipse loh :v cuma sayangnya yang bisa lihat di Indonesia bagian timur aja, siapa yang berangkat ke Papua demi nengok bulan merah? *ditampar*

Untuk chapter kedepan sampai selesai, aku akan usahakan menutupi kekurangannya, sekali lagi terimakasih~ dan don't be a silent reader, yaa XD

.

.

.

**Reply for the reader's review**

**Catmiko **: etto, mereka teleportasi XD gomen, Ayato-nya agak OOC disini, jadi dibuat pintar~ mungkin gara-gara Reiji yang maksa si Ayato belajar terus (?) ngomong-ngomong terimakasih banyak utk sarannya, senpai~

**Asya Himeka **: yokatta na, kamu menyukainya~ ng, aku pakai tanda '...' karena menandakan orang itu mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan nada lirih OwO)b

**Hinami Shirayuki** : domo desu~ fandom DiaLovers memang sedikit yang Indonesianya, hiksu :'3 tapi yang inggrisnya juga engga kalah seru kok~ aku akan berjuang utk selanjutnya =w=)) *peluk plushie Ayato

**Ricchan Yami no Hime **: terimakasih atas kritiknya X"D aku memang selalu kaku kalau nulis fict~ gomen tapi terimakasih banyak karena Ri-san sudah membaca fict tidak bermutu ini *jdesh.

**TheFujoshiOne **: *nyengir* ehehe, gomenasai :v ramalanmu agak akurat sedikit (?) arigatou sudah mau menyempatkan diri membacanya lagi X"D

NEXT IN VAMPIRES LULLABY : **Route #4 Inside of the Human Feelings**


End file.
